gcse_psychologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic B Exam Questions
Here are some example exam questions and how to answer them, for each topic in Topic B. This page only tackles the harder exam questions. Freud's theory of dreaming See Freud's theory. Describe Freud's interpretation of one of Little Hans' dreams (3 marks) For this question you need to describe one of Little Hans' dreams and say what it meant. or that see Freud's theory, link provided above. '' Little Hans once dreamt that he saw a crumpled giraffe and a big giraffe. The big giraffe shouted at him when he tried to take the crumpled giraffe away. (1) Freud thought that the big giraffe represented his father and the crumpled giraffe represented his mother. (1) The dream showed that Freud had developed sexual feelings for his mother and jealousy for his father, yet fears his father at the same time. This is the Oedipus complex. (1) '''Explain why dreamwork is difficult to investigate.' (4 marks) The latent content of a dream is hidden in the unconscious and the manifest content. (1) The interpretation might be subjective, other people may interpret the dream differently (1) The patient could also be lying about their dream (1) Or the patient might not remember the dream properly (1) You could also talk about how condensation, displacement and secondary elaboration makes dream analysis more difficult. A weird question: Mark asks his younger sister Sian about her dream. She describes dreaming about a princess in a blue fur coat who is riding in a horse-drawn carriage along a street with houses on each side. Mark things this may because Sian really wants a rabbit for her birthday present and hopes that she will be taken out so that she can wear her new blue dress. Describe how Mark could uses Freud's dream theory to explain Sian's dream. Use all of the following terms in your answer: Condensation, Displacement, Secondary Elaboration. '''(5 marks) ''You need to know and understand Condensation, Displacement and Secondary Elaboration really well! Explain Sian's dream using condensation, displacement and secondary elaboration. Don't forget to elaborate on why this is condensation, displacement and secondary elaboration. For displacement figure out what are the symbols and the meaning behind the dream. For condensation identify the blue fur coat as a mix up of two wishes. For secondary elaboration identify the houses on the street. '' The princess symbolises the sister, the fur coat represents the rabbit, the blue coat represents the blue dress, and the horse represents the rabbit. (1) Her hidden wish to be taken out appears as travelling in the carriage (1) The blue fur coat may be a condensation of Sian's wish for a rabbit and wish for a blue coat. (1) These two wishes are one thing in the manifest content but are two different things in the latent content. (1) The houses on the street are Secondary Elaboration, it is a detail to embellish the story so that it makes more sense to Sian. (1) Hobson and McCarley - Activation Synthesis Comparing the two theories Case Studies Evaluation Dreamwork and Psychoanalysis '''Explain how dream analysis could help a person with a mental health problem (3 marks) ''For this question you need to understand what happens during dream analysis and understand the role of a psychoanalyst. '' Dream analysis can help identify issues in a person's life that may be causing their emotions and mental health problems (1) Dream analysis identifies what is going on in a person's unconscious mind to reveal repressive thoughts and feelings (1) The psychoanalyst allows the patient to freely talk about their problems, to help them work out their problems and feel better (1) You may also want to see Psychoanalysis for this question.